deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Comics)
Spider-Man, real name Peter Benjamin Parker, is a spider-themed superhero, inventor, businessman, journalist, and former photographer who operates out of New York City. He is considered by most to be one of the most important superheroes. Orphaned as a baby when his parents were killed overseas in a plane crash as U.S. government spies, only child Peter Parker was raised by his elderly Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius. Socially, however, he was painfully shy and the target of much cruelty by his peers at Midtown High School. Attending a public science exhibit when Peter was 15-years old, he was bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider accidentally irradiated by a particle beam, empowering Peter with the arachnid's proportional strength and agility, and the ability to cling to almost any surface. Most incredibly, he had gained a sixth sense that provided him with early warning of impending danger. Disguised, Peter tested his new-found abilities by defeating professional wrestler Crusher Hogan in the ring, and earning some cash. Using his scientific prowess, he constructed a pair of artificial web-shooters that attached to his wrists. With an agent, a costume, and a new name, Spider-Man became an overnight sensation on television. Unconcerned with the rest of the world, he vowed to use his powers only to take care of himself and his aunt and uncle. After his first TV special ended, he allowed a burglar that he could have easily restrained to run past him and escape. A few days later, Peter returned home to find his beloved Uncle Ben had been shot and killed. When Spider-Man confronted the killer hiding in the old Acme Warehouse at the waterfront, he discovered to his horror that his uncle's murderer was the burglar he apathetically allowed to pass. Consumed with guilt, he became aware at last that with great power comes great responsibility, just as his beloved uncle had once said. To help his Aunt May with finances, Peter took a freelance job at the Daily Bugle selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man to publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Despite Spider-Man rescuing his son, astronaut John Jameson, from a malfunctioning space capsule, Jonah used his newspaper to publicly condemn Spider-Man as a menace. Despite his negative image Spider-Man continues to protect New York City and the rest of the world. Battle vs. Flash (Wally West) (by Drayco90) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by Godkombat21) Its a peaceful night at New York. Spider-man is patroling New York and looking around. "Looks like there's no danger today." Suddenly an eeire glow fills the skies and bright yellow borders run through the streets of New York. Then in the center of the city a yellow orb forms. Then in a burst of flames, before Spider-man's eyes a strange ninja in yellow atire is standing confused in the city. Spider-man looks around and the land around him is deforming to a hellish land. Spider-man jumps down. "Who are you?" Spider-man says. "I am Scorpion, the champion of the Neaterrealm." Spider-man looks puzzled. "They call me Spiderman and you need to leave, your messing up my city." "YOU ARE THE ONE POISENING MY LAND, INVADER!!!!" Spider-man is shocked by Scorpion furocity. "Look buddy I don't want to fight." Scorpion gets in a battle pose. "You won't have a choice mortal." Spider-man looks around he doesn't want to start a fight that could destory the city. He then uses his web to spring onto a building. "He'll never catch me." Spider-man thinks. Suddenly in a flash of flames Scorpion is right in front of him. Spider-man begins to jump from building to building, with Scorpion following and getting more annoyed. Finally Spider-man lands on the Empire State Building. Scorpion follows him. "Can't you take a hint?!" Spider-man says exausted. "Enough running fight me!" Scorpion yells. "Fine but you can't beat me." Scorpion lashes out his spear, which Spider-man easiliy avoids. But Scorpion runs up and punches him rapidly. Spider-man shakes it off. He webs the top of the building, swings and kicks Scorpion in the chest, making him fly back a couple of feet. Scorpion uses his spear to cut the web that Spider-man was on, and kicks him in the chest. He grabs Spider-man by the throat. "Give it up, no mortal can defeat Scorpion." "We'll see about that." Spider-man webs him in the face, causing Scorpion to let go. He then kicks him causing his mask to fly off. "Is that all you got?" He then is shocked to see Scorpion's burning skull. "NOW YOU DIE!!!" Scorpion spews out flames, which Spider-man narrowly aviods. Before they know it, the top of the Empire State Building is a blaze. They both jump to the next building. Scorpion tries the spear again, which Spider-man dodges with almost no effort. He then kicks Scorpion over the edge, but rather then letting him fall, Spider-man uses his web and ties up Scorpion, leaving him dangling over the street. "Why don't you just sit there until the cops get here." Suddenly in a flash of light Scorpion's gone. Winner: Spider-man Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deathstroke (Comics) (by Shrek-it Ralph) TBW Winner: Spider-Man Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Danny Phantom (by Godkombat21) Prolouge Vlad Plasmius' Castle-10:00 PM Danny awoke strapped to an examining table. He looked around to see Vlad trying to start up some sort of ghost portal. "Ah, Daniel, so glad you decided to join us for my new uprising." Danny looked around to see many other ghost gathering around the portal. "Oh come on Vlad, we both know how this is going to end." Danny says slightly bored. "Not this time Daniel." Vlad said as he finally got the portal up and running. Danny looked into it. "That's not the ghost zone" He thought to himself. "You see Daniel after that whole experiance with that astroid, I've decided this world is too dull for my rule, but thanks to my newest technology, I've discovered a new world to rule, one that should be quite easy to take over actually." Danny phased through his restraints. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He lunged towards Vlad. "Oh please," Vlad said in a bored tone. As Danny got close Vlad zapped him with his ghost stinger. "You just never learn boy." Vlad said as Danny fell over, nearly drained of his energy. Vlad looked over at the portal and observed a certain hero take care of an odd thug dressed in a rediculous rhino outfit. "Hm, now that I think about it, there is that certain insect that may interfree with my plans, but I can't reveal myself just yet." He looked over at Danny, who had passed out at this point. "Of course." He thought. "Why should I get rid of the bug, if Daniel can do it for me?" He grabbed Danny and turned towards the portal with a wicked smile. He then tossed him into the portal. The other ghosts came foward towards the portal. Vlad turned towards some sort of parasite ghost. "You. Go after him and attach yourself to him." He said pointing at the hero in a red and blue outfit. Battle New York City- 12:00 PM Spider-man watched as the police began to drag Rhino off. "Man that guy just dosen't know when to quit." Spider-man thought to himself. Suddenly Spider-man and everyone else turned their attention to some odd sound. They observe as some sort of strange portal opens up and shoots out a boy. Spider-man swings over towards the area, not noticing the little green insect flying out of the portal. Spider-man land right in front of where Danny had landed. The ghostly but then landed on Spider-man's back and phased into his body. "Hey Kid, you okay?" Spidey says unsure. Danny began to regain consciousness. "Ugh, yeah I think I'm all-" suddenly his ghost sense began to act up. You looks foward at Spider-man. He seemed to be releasing some sort of ghostly aura (really coming from the parasite). "Vlad must have sent him to get rid of me" Danny thought. "We should probobly get you looked at kid that was a nast fa-AH!" Spidey was cut off when he was struck by a ghost ray. "I don't know how you think you can destroy me, but I'll just tell you it isn't gonna happen." Danny yelled as he flew towards Spider-man. "W-Wait, DESTROY?! Hold up there kid!" Spider-man couldn't finish his statement. As Danny began fire a barrage of ghost rays at him. Spidey manneged to dodge them but just barely. "Hey! Give me a chance to reason here!" Spidey yelled. "Yeah right, I know better then to listen to the likes of you." Danny then formed in ecto ball in his hand and fired it at Spider-man, which he dodge with little effort. "Ok, you obviosly won't listen to reason, guess we gotta do this the hard way." Spider-man thought. Danny continued to fire apon him with ghost rays but can't seem to hit his mark. "Oh, come on kid, you really think you're gonna get me with that?" Danny was about to fire another ray when Spider-man shot out some webs that wraped around his hands. "I've had just enough of those." Spider-man said. But almost immediatly Danny blasted through the web. "Ok, that could have gone better." Spidey thought to himself. "Gonna have to do better then that!" Danny gloated. He then flew towards Spider-man, his fists glowing with green energy. He tried to through a few punches but can't seem to land a hit. "Ok, no offense kid, but you must have a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." Spidey gloats. "You talk too much." Danny responds. He attempts to punch him again but Spider-man grabs his fist. "Really?" Spidey said. He then punched Danny hard in the face sending him flying back a few feet. Danny stood up but Spidey quickly lunged at him. Danny quickly turned himself intangable and Spidey flew right through him. "Ugh, yuck! Not gonna do that again." Spidey thought. Suddenly on the sides a John Jonah and some other reporters gathered. "Everyone I want you to get this, finally someone's gonna put Spider-man in his place." Spider-man looked around and noticed a car behind Danny. He shot out some webs which Danny phased through again. "Ha! You missed." Danny gloated. "Did I really?" Spidey then tugged hard and Danny turned only a second before a car struck him. Spider-man then shot out a rather large web behind Danny and as Danny tried to regain his balance, Spidey shot another web at him sending him back and tangling him in the web. "Ok, now you've gone from annoying to just ticking me off." Danny said annoyed. "And you say I talk to much?" Danny immediatly phased through the web. "Oh you just don't know when to give up." Spidey groaned. Danny began to fire his ghost rays at Spider-man and Spidey avoided them again. Spider-man then began to swing off to avoid more damage to the city. Danny followed Spidey continuing to attempt to shoot him with his ghost ray and continuing to miss. Danny then looked over at the web Spidey was hanging. He gave a sly smile and shot at the web, snapping it immediately. Spidey latched on to a building before he hit the ground. Danny immediately tackled Spidey but turned them both intangable so that they phased through the building. They landed on the other side and on the streets. Danny tried to punch Spidey while he was dazed and land only two blows before Spidey pulled out some strange device. Suddenly it shot out a blinding light at Danny causing him to stumble back. Spider-man jump back a good distance. "It's all or nothing!" he yelled. He then used his webs to fling himself foward at Danny with the attempt to knock him out with a strong kick. But Danny managed to shake off his temporary blindness to see Spidey flying towards him. Danny knew he had no other option. He breathed in and then used his ghostly wail, stopping Spidey in his tracks. Everyone covered their ears in pain as the wail echoed through the city, shattering glass, and actually causing trembles through the streets. Then Danny ceased his attack, as Spider-man stood there dazed, his suit somewhat torn. Spidey looked up to see Danny standing in front of him, his fists glowing. Danny winded back and then punched Spider-man with a force on pars with Venom. Spider-man went back flying and crashed into a building. There he lay with his vision blurring. As Danny flew towards his location. At that point the parasite from earlier flew out of Spider-man. "Ok........You made your point kid..........You......Win" And with that Spider-man lost conciousness. Danny looked over his defeated opponent. "Alright, now for Vlad." Danny said and flew off. Winner: Danny Phantom Epilouge Doctor Doom's Fortress-2:30 Doctor Doom watched in awe. A mere child had triumphed over Spider-man. He pondered. "This boy could potentionally be a nuisance to my plans" He thought to himself. "But how am I to get rid of a boy such as this?" He said to himself. "Ah, Victor Von Doom I presume?" a voice rang out. Dr. Doom turned. "And just who are you?" The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps I should take a little more comfortable form. Suddenly he changed into a very professional looking man with grey hair. "I am Vlad Masters, and I have a proposition for you." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors